From Light to Darkness
by OCDragon
Summary: Prequel to Dark Moon. My story of how Light turned Dark and how the Dark Forest came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! As I stated in the summary this is sort-of a prequel to my story Dark Moon. I got so much love and support for that story that decided to write this one. Plus- I wasn't ready to let go of Lightmoon just yet. So this is the full story of how Light became Dark and how where once there were stars there now lies a forest as dark as the hearts of the cats who walk its paths. Enjoy!**

**For those of you who have not read Dark Moon- **

**1. You should!**

**2. If the story sounds a little like Hollyleaf's it's supposed to.**

From Light to Darkness

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes

**Healer: Frostwhisker- **Tom with pale-ish fur and dark spots, large bright-white whiskers, and blue-gray eyes. **Apprentice:** **Hawkpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes. **Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Tallpaw**

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Hawkpaw- **Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Nettlepaw- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Tallpaw-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dapplepatch- **She-cat with lots of large spots and blue eyes. Mother of Emberspots' kits: Lightkit (Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blue eye), and Oak-kit (Feeble she-cat with more spots than even Dapplepatch)

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes. Mother of Stormstar's kits: Boulderkit (large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes), and Rosekit (Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes)

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes. **Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Petalpaw**- Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

**Thunderpaw- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes. Mother of Cloudchase's kits: Runningkit (Lean tom with legs as long as Cloudchase's, brown eyes), Morningkit (Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes), and Fallenkit (Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves).

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Daypaw**

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Beepaw**

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Ivypaw- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Daypaw**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beepaw- **She-cat with the same golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes as Daypaw.

**Queens:**

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Mother of Flamestripe's kit: Brightkit (She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes).

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**? POV**

Alone. Completely and utterly alone. Maybe I deserve it but who are you to judge me? You don't know me and you don't know my story. You don't have the right to judge me- only the Stars have that right. And judged me they have, they saw the monster I am and left me here- alone. Where _is_ here exactly? There is nothing here- nothing but me… and the pool. I shudder when I think about the pool, its inky surface reflecting the non-existent light of this place where nothing can exist- especially not light. The sky above as empty as the place where my heart once lay- no stars and no moon, nothing but blackness darker than my fur. My own existence here is more torturous than the look of horror in the eyes of my former clan as they saw the monster I truly was. The pool seemed to have its own gravity, drawing me to it, forcing me to look into its depths. No matter how hard I tried I could not resist its pull- could not tear my eyes away from the scenes unfolding on its surface- retelling the story of my life and showing the lives of those I left behind.

**Frostwhisker POV**

I looked up at the stars as I have done- as my ancestors have always done- the night new kits are born to LeopardClan. Tonight the moon- nearly full- shines brightly down on the camp as its inhabitants slumber peacefully. Suddenly clouds- that had not been there before- cover the moon, casting the clearing in darkness. A voice whispers in my ear _Remember Frostwhisker, even the brightest light can succumb to darkness. _I shiver, _Surely that can't mean Lightkit- the stronger of two she-kits born to Dapplepatch tonight. _I think to myself, but I can't help the fear that threatens to overwhelm me. _If Lightkit is destined for darkness there is nothing even the Stars can do to stop it._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2!**

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes

**Healer: Frostwhisker- **Tom with pale-ish fur and dark spots, large bright-white whiskers, and blue-gray eyes. **Apprentice:** **Hawkpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes. **Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Tallpaw**

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Hawkpaw- **Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Nettlepaw- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Tallpaw-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dapplepatch- **She-cat with lots of large spots and blue eyes. Mother of Emberspots' kits: Lightkit (Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blue eye), and Oak-kit (Feeble she-cat with more spots than even Dapplepatch)

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes. Mother of Stormstar's kits: Boulderkit (large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes), and Rosekit (Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes)

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes. **Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Petalpaw**- Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

**Thunderpaw- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes. Mother of Cloudchase's kits: Runningkit (Lean tom with legs as long as Cloudchase's, brown eyes), Morningkit (Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes), and Fallenkit (Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves).

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Daypaw**

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Beepaw**

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Ivypaw- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Daypaw**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beepaw- **She-cat with the same golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes as Daypaw.

**Queens:**

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Mother of Flamestripe's kit: Brightkit (She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes).

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**Lightkit POV**

"I got it!" I cried standing on two legs and stretching my forepaws up to catch the moss-ball. Losing my balance, I come crashing down to land on something small and soft, which let out a feeble squeak of pain. I had landed on Oak-kit! I quickly tumble off of my tiny sister a lean down to sniff her to se if I had hurt her.

"Lightkit! Be more careful! You could have hurt Oak-kit! She's much too weak to be playing with you!" My mother, Dapplepatch, scolded as she turned to give Oak-kit a few gentle licks. My sister was born too small and weak and every night mother was afraid to go to sleep because she was afraid that Oak-kit would not survive the cold night. Oak-kit and I are three moons old and yet I have never seen Oak-kit's eyes. I want to know if her eyes are as strange as mine- I have one blue and one green eye. I wondered if Oak-kit had one green eye and one blue eye too and if we had switched eyes in mother's womb. I told my mother this once and she had purred and told me that I had a very vivid imagination.

"Sorry mother!" I say trying to sound sincere.

Dapplepatch snorts, "Go play outside."

My tail shoots straight up at the though of going outside. "Come on Boulderkit! Rosekit! Let's play outside!" I call to the two kits that had thrown the moss-ball and had sat on the other side of the den watching the whole incident with wide gray eyes.

As I ran out of the nursery I crashed into my father who was on his way into the nursery.

Emberspots pretended to stagger and fall, crying, "Ambush!" Purring, I wiggled my haunches and pounced onto my father, and we tumbled for a bit before he sat up, causing me to tumble off of him. He bent down to touch his nose to mine before disappearing into the nursery to visit mother and Oak-kit.

Looking around the clearing that was LeopardClan's camp, I watched as warriors slowly started to wake up and crowd around Doefur- the clan deputy- awaiting orders for patrols. I turned at the rustling of the bramble thicket that hid the Healer's den. My tail shot straight up when I saw _him_ emerge with leaves in his jaws. This cat had the strangest eyes in the clan- even stranger than mine- they were blue but they had an odd far-away look in them all the time. I have always wanted to talk to him but he always seemed so busy. Now he was headed straight toward where I sat outside the nursery.

Seizing my chance I ran up to him, "Hi! I'm Lightkit! What's your name?"

The tom twitched his ears but did not respond on account of the leaves in his mouth, he disappeared into the nursery and I stifled a hiss of annoyance _how rude!_

I started to follow him- determined to give him a piece of my mind- when I heard him talking to mother. "Here are Oak-kit's strengthening herbs, chew them into a pulp and feed them to her before bedtime."

"Thanks Hawkpaw." I heard Dapplepatch purr.

I crouched down ready to pounce as Hawkpaw exited the nursery. Once the tom was out of the nursery I leapt at Hawkpaw, landing squarely on his lean back. I dug my claws into his pelt and clung to him as he tried to dislodge me.

"What is going on out here- Lightkit get off of Hawkpaw immediately! Apoligize right now!" Dapple patch had come to investigate the noise we were making, and, seeing me on Hawkpaw's back, had gone into lecture mode. "Is that any way to treat the apprentice Healer?" she scolded. I winced I hadn't realized that he was the apprentice Healer but, now that I thought about it, that did explain why he was always in the Healer's den or carrying leaves, and why his pelt smelled of herbs.

"I'm sorry." I say quickly to the Healer apprentice. I knew that Healer's had a strong connection with the Stars- our warrior ancestors who watched over us from above- and was suddenly afraid that Hawkpaw would tell them that I was a naughty kit- or that he would feed me nasty herbs.

To my surprise, Hawkpaw let out a purr of amusement, "Don't worry I won't tell the Stars- or feed you any herbs; we don't exactly have a lot to spare on silly kits." I gasp, _he read my mind!_

Shaking off my fear I remembered my question, "Why are your eyes all starey?"

"Lightkit! Don't be rude!" Dapplepatch scolded.

Hawkpaw flicked his tail to say that he didn't mind the question. He leaned down until his whiskers brushed my nose, his strange eyes boring into mine, "I'm blind." He tells me.

I gasp, "How can you walk without tripping or running into things?" I ask.

Hawkpaw narrows his eyes, "My ears and nose still work- better than most I might add."

I was about ask something else when Frostwhisker, the Healer, came out of his den looking around the clearing. Seeing Hawkpaw with me he twitches his large white whiskers with annoyance, "Hawkpaw!" he calls, "Stop dawdling! Or did you forget that you have to sort the herbs you knocked over yesterday?"

"Mouse-dung! Coming Frostwhisker!" Hawkpaw grumbles, charging over to where his mentor waits for him.

I stare after him for a moment. "Lightkit, are you playing with us or not?" Boulderkit calls.

Shaking my head to clear it, I turn back to my den mates, "Coming!" I call, casting one last glance at the Healer's den where Hawkpaw and his mentor have already disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews!**

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes

**Healer: Frostwhisker- **Tom with pale-ish fur and dark spots, large bright-white whiskers, and blue-gray eyes. **Apprentice:** **Hawkpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes. **Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Tallpaw**

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Hawkpaw- **Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Nettlepaw- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Tallpaw-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dapplepatch- **She-cat with lots of large spots and blue eyes. Mother of Emberspots' kits: Lightkit (Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blue eye), and Oak-kit (Feeble she-cat with more spots than even Dapplepatch)

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes. Mother of Stormstar's kits: Boulderkit (large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes), and Rosekit (Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes)

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes. **Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Petalpaw**- Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

**Thunderpaw- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes. Mother of Cloudchase's kits: Runningkit (Lean tom with legs as long as Cloudchase's, brown eyes), Morningkit (Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes), and Fallenkit (Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves).

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Daypaw**

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Beepaw**

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Ivypaw- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Daypaw**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beepaw- **She-cat with the same golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes as Daypaw.

**Queens:**

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Mother of Flamestripe's kit: Brightkit (She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes).

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**Lightkit POV**

I woke slowly. Oak-kit, sleeping next to me, was _cold_. I stretched and sat up, giving my light colored pelt a quick lick.

"Oh good you're awake. Now we can play!" Boulderkit said excitedly, his sister Rosekit sat quietly next to him without saying anything. "Come on! Lets go outside before our mothers wake up!" Boulderkit dashed out of the nursery. I snorted; if Boulderkit kept on like that our mothers _would _wake up. Still, I started to follow him and Rosekit out before stopping to gently nudge Oak-kit's tiny form closer to the warmth of Dapplepatch. Oak-kit didn't even squirmed when I nudged her she was so asleep. I followed my den mates outside, casting one last look back into the nursery to make sure that Dapplepatch and Flowernose- Boulderkit and Rosekit's mother- were still asleep. Outside, the sun was just starting to peek out from the horizon.

"What are we playing?" I asked Boulderkit.

The large kit thought about it before replying, "Lets play Intruders!" he declared.

"Mmm… Okay." I said. Rosekit just nodded.

"Great! I'll be LeopardCLan, Rosekit will be TigerClan, and you can be LionClan." Boulderkit said.

I sniffed, "Why do I always have to be LionClan? Why can't I be LeopardClan for once?" I asked

"Because you look like a lion." Boulderkit said like he thought I was a mouse-brain for asking.

"I do not!" I cried indignantly

"Yes you do! You don't even have spots!" Boulderkit said, gray eyes flashing with disdain.

"I do too!" I cried

"Where? I don't see any." He said, pretending to look t my pelt closely.

Changing tactics, I said, "Well, what about Eaglescar and Nightsky? They don't have spots either."

"Eaglescar and Nightsky are _black_ leopards. Who ever heard of a gold leopard with no spots?" Boulderkit shot back.

Suddenly, I was overcome with jealousy of my sister- Oak-kit had so many spots- even more than Dapplepatch and Dapplepatch prided herself in having the most spots of all of LeopardClan. Surely Oak-kit didn't need so many spots why couldn't she share some with me?

"I don't feel like playing anymore." I say before waling away. Boulderkit merely shrugs and turns back to Rosekit. I let my paws lead me until I find myself outside the Healer's den. I quietly slip through the bramble thicket and locate Hawkpaw's nest. "Hawkpaw! Wake up!" I prod the Healer's apprentice awake. Immediately I feel guilty- _What if I interrupted a dream from the Stars?_

Hawkpaw stirred sleepily, "Lightkit? What are you doing here? Why did you wake me? I was having this amazing dream- I was about to catch a really fat rabbit." I stifle a purr of amusement; _Healer apprentices have ordinary dreams too!_

"Wake up! Play with me!" I say prodding him again

Hawkpaw sat up, blinking sleep from his blind eyes, "Can't you play with the other kits?" he asked.

I snort, "What you mean Boulderkit? He's such a bossy furball! He's only one moon older than me too! It's just because his father is Stormstar. Besides he wants to play Intruders and I'm tired of being LionClan. He says I look like a lion. That's not true is it?"

Hawkpaw snorts, "How would I know?" I let out a mrrow of laughter at his blind joke. "What about Rosekit?" Hawkpaw asked me.

I sigh, "She's so boring! She just follows whatever her brother does."

Hearing the dejected sound of my voice Hawkpaw caves in, "Alright I'll play. What do you want to do?"

I toss the question back at him, "What do _you _want to play."

"How about we toss a moss ball back and forth." He suggests, picking up a small ball of moss.

I have my doubts about whether or not he'd be able to play- being blind and all- but I have a better idea anyways. It was a good thing Hawkpaw was blind, otherwise he might have seen my eyes sparkling with mischief.

I padded up to him, my whiskers brushing his as I took the moss ball from him, "I have a better idea…" I say slowly before quickly darting away calling, "bet you can't catch me!" Hawkpaw let out a mock growl as he crouched down and pounced at me. Shocked that he was able to locate my position, I barely dodged in time. Feeling bold, I darted forward to prod him with one paw before darting away again. We continued this way for a while, both of us purring uncontrollably and making a lot of noise.

"What is going on out here?" Frostwhisker growled, coming out of his den. Seeing us playing he lashed his tail furiously, "Hawkpaw! What do you think you are? A kit? Go and collect some more strengthening herbs. We are almost out and Oak-kit will be needing them." He ordered his apprentice. Turning to me he said, "You've been in here a lot lately. I already have one mouse-brained apprentice I don't need another." Frostwhisker turned and padded back into his den, muttering something about young cats these days.

I look at Hawkpaw with wide eyes, "I don't think he likes me."

Hawkpaw shrugged, "He's just mad at having been woken up."

I don't believe him but I let it go and say, "What was that about me being a Healer apprentice? Who'd want to collect herbs and deal with sick cats all day? I'd much rather be a warrior!" I look at Hawkpaw, "No offense of course."

Hawkpaw shrugged, "Its ok. I never wanted to be Healer apprentice either. I wanted to be a warrior."

"Then why aren't you training to be a warrior?" I ask, confused.

Hawkpaw's blind eyes darken, "Because I'm blind and blind cats can't be warriors. Trust me. I've tried."

"But what about Eaglescar? He's a brilliant warrior!" I argue

"Eaglescar still has use of one of his eyes." Hawkpaw pointed out.

"Hawkpaw! I thought I told you to go get those herbs for Oak-kit!" Frostwhisker called from inside his den.

Hawkpaw sighs, "Gotta go Lightkit. Ok Frostwhisker I'm go-" Hawkpaw was interrupted by grief-stricken wail.

"Dapplepatch!" I cry, recognizing my mother's voice. I tear out of the Healer den as fast as I can. Hawkpaw says something but I don't hear it, I'm too busy worrying about my mother.

Its not until I'm halfway through the bramble thicket that I register Hawkpaw's words, "Oak-kit isn't going to need those herbs."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 4 enjoy!**

**Brambleberry214- Your question will be answered in this chapter.**

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes

**Healer: Frostwhisker- **Tom with pale-ish fur and dark spots, large bright-white whiskers, and blue-gray eyes. **Apprentice:** **Hawkpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes. **Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Tallpaw**

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Hawkpaw- **Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Nettlepaw- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Tallpaw-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dapplepatch- **She-cat with lots of large spots and blue eyes. Mother of Emberspots' kit: Lightkit (Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blue eye).

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes. Mother of Stormstar's kits: Boulderkit (large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes), and Rosekit (Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes)

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes. **Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Petalpaw**- Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

**Thunderpaw- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes. Mother of Cloudchase's kits: Runningkit (Lean tom with legs as long as Cloudchase's, brown eyes), Morningkit (Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes), and Fallenkit (Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves).

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Daypaw**

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Beepaw**

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Ivypaw- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Daypaw**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beepaw- **She-cat with the same golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes as Daypaw.

**Queens:**

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Mother of Flamestripe's kit: Brightkit (She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes).

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**Lightkit POV**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the Greatstump for a clan meeting!" Stormstar's call rang around the clearing. I sat at the entrance to the nursery, watching, as Boulderkit and Rosekit were licked furiously by their mother, Flowernose. Stormstar continued, "I've called you all together for one of the most important moments in the life of a clan, Boulderkit and Rosekit have reached their sixth moon, and it is time fore them to become apprentices." Stormstar's gray eyes glowed with pride as he beckoned his kits forward, "Boulderkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Boulderpaw." Boulderpaw sat up, his large shoulders straight, as the clan called out his name. "Stormstar meowed, gazing up at the sky for a moment before continuing, "Stoneclaw, you will be mentor to Boulderpaw. You are a loyal and courageous warrior, I know that you will pass on these qualities to Boulderpaw." Stoneclaw was Stormstar's brother and one of the strongest fighters in the clan. Boulderpaw eagerly stretched up to touch his nose to his mentor's. Stormstar turned to Rosekit- the she-cat sat quietly and patiently but her gray eyes shone with excitement- "Rosekit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Rosepaw." Rosepaw dipped her head as her clan mates called out her new name. Stormstar continued, "I call upon the Stars to guide this new apprentice on her path to becoming a warrior." Stromstar said, repeating the words he had used to bless Boulderpaw's apprenticeship. "Doefur, you will be mentor to Rosepaw, you are my loyal deputy and I trust you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice." Doefur dipped her red head to Stormstar before bending down to touch her nose to Rosepaw's.

As the clan called out the names of the new apprentices I had to squash a surge of envy, _just one more moon and then it will be my turn _I told myself. Nettlepaw, my father's apprentice, bounded up to Boulderpaw and Rosepaw- followed closely by the only other warrior apprentice: Tallpaw- to greet her new den mates. I tuned them out, dreaming about my own apprentice ceremony.

"Bye _lionkit!_ Have fun in the nursery! Our mentors are taking us on a tour of the territory now!" Boulderpaw taunted, pulling me out of my daydream, as he and Rosepaw followed their mentors out through the gorse tunnel leading into the forest beyond the camp. _Lucky furball. How come he gets to go explore the territory while I'm stuck in camp?_ I think enviously. Suddenly I have an idea: _I _would explore the territory too! Of course, I didn't want to get lost so I would follow Boulderpaw and the others.

I didn't bother looking out for mother; she would be caring for Oak-kit. I winced inwardly, it had been a moon since they had buried Oak-kit and I still kept forgetting that she was gone. I glanced around the clearing, spotting Dapplepatch chatting with Emberspots, I quickly darted through the gorse tunnel and out into the forest.

I ran to the top of the ravine that stood in front of the camp entrance and stopped at the top, staring down in awe at the forest, which spread farther than I could see. I scented the air to locate Boulderpaw and the other cats. Catching a whiff of them, I followed the scent deeper into the woods. It wasn't long before I caught up to them, hiding in the undergrowth I listened as the mentors spoke to their apprentices.

"This is the training hollow, we will practice battle moves here." Doefur explained to the apprentices.

"Show us a battle move!" Boulderpaw exclaimed

Stoneclaw looked uncertain, "There will be time for battle training later in your apprenticeship but for now lets keep moving."

Boulderpaw must have put on his best disappointed face because Doefur let out an amused purr, "Its ok Stoneclaw, why don't you show them the best way to attack a badger." I peered out of the ferns to watch as Stoneclaw shrugged and leapt into the air twisting as he did so- claws outstretched to scratch the badger's back-, landing on his back legs and turning quickly, dropping back onto his forepaws and nipping at an imaginary badger's leg.

"Wow!" Boulderpaw exclaimed. I couldn't help but agree with him- I would try that when we got back to camp.

"Let's keep going, we have a lot of territory to cover." Stoneclaw said in response.

I followed the cats at a distance, keeping in the undergrowth and staying downwind so they wouldn't scent me. The cats stopped at a giant white oak tree.

"This is the White Oak. It's a good place to catch squirrels." Doefur told the young cats before they started walking again.

The next place the group stopped was at the river's edge, a strong musky yet strangely sunshine-y scent hit my nose. "This is the LionClan border, they prefer open sunshine and plains to forestland." Stoneclaw said. "If you look across the river you can see Goldenleaf sun-bathing on some rocks." He pointed with his nose toward where a deep gold she-cat was sunning herself a few tree-lengths across the river. The group moved on, I followed but I was distracted by the LionClan warrior and didn't watch where I was going; I walked straight into a thorn-bush. I turned my head forward, away from the LionClan cat, and immediately wished I hadn't. As I turned a long thorn jabbed straight into my eye. I let out a yowl of pain.

The voices in front of me stopped, there was the sound of paw-steps and the other four cats stared down at me in shock, "Lightkit! What are you doing here? Dapplepatch must be worried sick!" Doefur scolded.

"You were following us the whole time?" Stoneclaw sounded impressed.

I try to nod but the thorns press into my pelt and the thorn was still in my eye, making me whimper in pain.

"Oh poor thing. Let's get you out of there." Doefur murmured sympathetically. Carefully the LeopardClan deputy pushed aside most of the thorns and broke the thorn that was in my eye off of the branch it was attached to. "I'd take the thorn out but it looks pretty deep, we'd better get you to Frostwhisker."

Doefur led the way back to camp, followed by Stoneclaw, the apprentices hung back with me; I walked slowly and painfully, my tail dragging on the ground. Boulderpaw gave me a shove when the warriors weren't looking, "This is all your fault! Now we have to go back to camp and we haven't even seen half of the territory yet!" he hissed.

Rosepaw whirled on him, "Stop Boulderpaw! Can't you see she's hurt? Besides don't act like you wouldn't have done exactly the same thing in her place." Both Boulderpaw and I stared at her in shock- me with one eye do to the thorn- we had never seen Rosepaw mad, let alone stick up for me against her brother. Rosepaw walked next to me, her pelt brushing mine, "Don't listen to Boulderpaw. He's a mouse-brain." She told me. I just nod.

As we enter the camp, we hear Dapplepatch's frantic voice, "Lightkit! Where are you Lightkit?" guiltily, I hobble quickly toward her. Seeing me, she ran over to me and gave me a few furious licks, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" She scolds. Then she sees the scratches and the thorn, "What happened to you? Go see Frostwhisker right now!" not waiting for me to answer she picks me up by the scruff- despite the fact that I'm nearly as big as Rosepaw- and carries me into the Healer's den and sets me down in front of the two Healers, who must have heard the commotion because they were both on their way out of the den when we-er Dapplepatch- walked in.

"Lightkit you're hurt!" Hawkpaw sounds worried. And for a moment I wonder why he would be so worried about me, _of course he's worried you're is clan mate he'd be worried about any injured clan mate. _I told myself firmly.

Frostwhisker comes up to me and sniffs me, "Hawkpaw go get the Marigoldand Celandine." Hawkpaw nods and dashes off to where they keep their herbs. Hawkpaw comes back with a bundle of herbs in his jaws and Frostwhisker steps back from me, "Ok show me how much you've learned." He said to Hawkpaw.

Both Hawkpaw and my mother look at him in shock, "Aren't you going to do anything?" Dapplepatch asked irritably.

"I will supervise, but Hawkpaw needs to learn how to handle an emergency by himself." Frostwhisker said calmly but his blue-gray eyes were cold as he looked at me and I wondered if that was the real reason behind his refusal to help me.

Hawkpaw trembled as he padded up to me. "Its ok." I tell him, "I trust you." He nodded and gently sniffed my eye before putting a paw on my back to hold me down and pulling the long thorn out of my eye. I bite my tongue to keep from yowling in pain, but I can't suppress a whimper.

Dapplepatch steps forward but Frostwhisker barred her way, "Let him work. Your daughter will be fine. No cat has ever died of a few scratches- or an injured eye." He said firmly.

Hawkpaw chews up the leaves he brought and started to dab it in my eye. I can't help it, I squirm. "Stop moving! Don't you want your eye to get better?" Hawkpaw snapped. However, though his words were sharp he was gentle as he applied the poultice- both to my eye and my various scratches. When he was done he made a nest for me saying that I needed to stay in the Healer's den for a few days so that he could help my eye more easily. I was too tired to argue, I simply curled up and went to sleep.

I wake up to partial blackness and the fact that I'm already getting used to this scares me. It had been a few days since my adventure and I still sleep in the Healer's den and my eye is still no better.

Across from my nest, Hawkpaw stirs, "Can you see out of your eye?" he asked like he does every morning.

"Which one?" I replied just as I did every morning. I stood up, stretched, and padded over to the small pool for a drink of water. I halted before drinking, my reflection had caught my eye- my good one that is- it looked just as it ever had- the image of a young five-moon old she-cat with pale gold fur and barely distinguishable darker gold spots- but my eyes, or rather my eye- the bad one- looked different. The thorn had pierced the corner of my eye not the middle and the wound was now fully-healed with no scar to show for it. But that was not what had made me pause, no now the injured eye- my blue one- was cloudy and had a far-off look. "I look like you." I say to Hawkpaw without turning away from my reflection, "My eye does I mean." Hawkpaw, who had been grooming himself, stops. I turn to meet his grief-stricken blind gaze. "My eye isn't going to get better is it?" I ask quietly.

Hawkpaw dips his head, not meeting my eyes, "No. I'm so sorry. I've failed you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here's Chapter 5 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ok I always forget to do these! I do not own warriors or the names of the clans but I do own all of the characters in this story.**

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes. **Apprentice: Rosepaw**

**Healer: Frostwhisker- **Tom with pale-ish fur and dark spots, large bright-white whiskers, and blue-gray eyes. **Apprentice:** **Hawkpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes. **Apprentice: Nettlepaw**

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Tallpaw**

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes. **Apprentice: Boulderpaw**

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Hawkpaw- **Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Nettlepaw- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Tallpaw-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes.

**Boulderpaw- **Large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes.

**Rosepaw- **Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dapplepatch- **She-cat with lots of large spots and blue eyes. Mother of Emberspots' kit: Lightkit (Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blind blue eye).

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes. **Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Petalpaw**- Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

**Thunderpaw- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes. Mother of Cloudchase's kits: Runningkit (Lean tom with legs as long as Cloudchase's, brown eyes), Morningkit (Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes), and Fallenkit (Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves).

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Daypaw**

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Beepaw**

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Ivypaw- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Daypaw**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beepaw- **She-cat with the same golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes as Daypaw.

**Queens:**

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Mother of Flamestripe's kit: Brightkit (She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes).

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**Lightkit POV**

I squirm excitedly under Dapplepatch's licks. It has been two moons since my ill-fated adventure and- due partly to my injury and partly to my punishment for sneaking out of camp- I had been forced to wait an extra moon for this day.

"Lightkit come forward." Stormstar beckons to me with his tail. I have to restrain myself from bounding forward and force myself to walk proudly and with dignity to the center of the clearing where the rest of the clan was gathered around the Greatstump. As I reach the stump Stormstar continues, "Lightkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Lightpaw." He pauses to let the clan call out my new name, Dapplepatch, Emberspots, Hawkpaw, and- to my surprise- Rosepaw call out the loudest. A twinge of sadness hits me, Oak-kit should be here. Once the noise dies down Stormstar continues, "I call upon the Stars to guide this new apprentice on her path to becoming a warrior." He says using the ancient ritual for blessing a new apprentice. "Eaglescar, you will be Lightpaw's mentor, you have learned to overcome obstacles and I know you will teach this to Lightpaw." I stare at Eaglescar nervously, the big black tom was one of the clan's best warriors and it was the belief of many cats that, should anything happen to Doefur, he would be the next deputy of LeopardClan; _What if he doesn't like me?_ I worry. But Eaglescar's one green eye was kind as he bent to touch his nose to mine.

"This is the Training Hollow." Eaglescar told me. We are exploring the territory and so far we had not seen anything that I hadn't seen on my ill-fated adventure.

"This is where we will practice battle moves right?" I ask.

Eaglescar nods, "I'd nearly forgotten you've been here before." He said wryly.

Suddenly eager to impress my mentor I said, "Watch this!" I had practiced the badger defense all throughout the remainder of my kit-hood and now I executed it perfectly. I leapt into the air, twisting- adding an extra twist so that I landed with my good eye facing the badger-clawing at the badger's back mid-twist, and landed on my hind legs, ducked and bit at the imaginary badger's hind legs.

Eaglescar's good eye glimmered proudly, "Very good Lightpaw! Did you learn that when you followed Stoneclaw, Doefur and their apprentices?"

I nod, "But I added an extra twist to make sure I landed with my good eye facing the badger."

Eaglescar purred, "Very good thinking. Lets keep moving."

We continued, passing the White Oak and continuing along the LionClan border until the river that marked the border fell into a deep gorge.

"This is the Gorge. Be careful not to fall over the edge, it will be the last mistake you make." Eaglescar said seriously.

I glanced hesitantly over the edge- the height of the cliff sent my head spinning and I quickly backed away. "Would I drown if I fell over the edge into the river?" I ask curiously.

Eaglescar hesitates before saying in a soft voice, "If you weren't crushed by the impact of hitting the water from this height first." He walked away from the Gorge, beckoning with his tail for me to follow. I cast one last look over the edge of the cliff, overcome with a strange foreboding as I turned and followed my mentor into the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6! As always thanks for your reviews!**

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes. **Apprentice: Rosepaw**

**Healer: Frostwhisker- **Tom with pale-ish fur and dark spots, large bright-white whiskers, and blue-gray eyes. **Apprentice:** **Hawkpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye. **Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes.

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes. **Apprentice: Boulderpaw**

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes.

**Dapplepatch- **She-cat with lots of large spots and blue eyes.

**Nettlesting- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Talloak-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Hawkpaw- **Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Boulderpaw- **Large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes.

**Rosepaw- **Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes.

**Lightpaw- **Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blind blue eye

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes. **Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Petalpaw**- Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

**Thunderpaw- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes. Mother of Cloudchase's kits: Runningkit (Lean tom with legs as long as Cloudchase's, brown eyes), Morningkit (Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes), and Fallenkit (Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves).

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes.

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes.

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Dayblaze**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beestripe- **She-cat with the same golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes as Daypaw.

**Apprentices:**

**Ivypaw- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Queens:**

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Mother of Flamestripe's kit: Brightkit (She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes).

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**Lightpaw POV**

I tremble with excitement as I wait for Stormstar to give the signal to charge down the ravine we were standing on and to Four-Oaks where the Meet-Moon was about to begin. The light of the full moon shone down on the LeopardClan patrol as we followed Stormstar down the ravine to my first Meet-Moon.

As we broke into the clearing the first thing I noticed was the scent and sight of many cats. I twitched my tail excitedly. The Meet-Moon was held every full moon when the Stars decreed that the three clans should meet under a truce that lasted for one night each moon, it was considered a great honor to be chosen to attend, especially for apprentices but it was something every apprentice and warrior experienced. I looked around the clearing and saw the large golden shapes of LionClan. In looks, LionClan was most like LeopardClan, differing only in size, the absence of spots, and the fluffy manes of male lions. TigerClan was here already too. I thought that the orange cats with black stripes were intimidating. A yowl drew my attention to the Sky Boulder- the large rock in the center of the clearing- where the three clan leaders stood side-by-side. I quickly found a spot beside Dapplepatch as the Meet-Moon began.

The LionClan leader- Sunstar- spoke first, his glorious mane gleaming silver in the moonlight, "LionClan is doing well, as green-leaf draws to an end prey is growing scarce but still we are full-fed." Sunstar dipped his head to the other leaders and stepped back.

Stormstar spoke next, "LeopardClan continues to thrive. We have two new warriors as well as a new apprentice. Nettlesting, Talloak, and Lightpaw are here tonight." I felt a flash of pride as the other clans called out our names. Nettlesting and Talloak had been made warriors earlier today and they looked pleased to be mentioned by Stormstar. I looked over at Emberspots and saw that his amber eyes were glowing with pride for his daughter and his former apprentice. I let out a soft purr, _I can't wait until I'm a warrior! He'll be even prouder of me then!_ Stormstar stepped back.

The TigerClan leader-Swiftstar- stepped forward, the her blue eyes shone with wisdom beyond her years as she spoke quietly but proudly, "TigerClan is thriving as well. We have two new warriors this moon: Dayblaze and Beestripe." All eyes turned to two young warriors who sat side-by-side. Their odd golden pelts glowing silver in the moonlight, identical blue eyes shone nervously at the stares of the other cats. No cat cheered their names.

I leaned over to whisper to Dapplepatch, "Why isn't anybody cheering?"

Dapplepatch's blue eyes were sad and distant as she said, "They are Half-Clan. Their mother is Poppytail of TigerClan, their father is Raintail, the LionClan deputy."

I gasp, "But that's against the Warrior Laws!" in my shock I forget to keep my voice a whisper and I duck my head with embarrassment when more than a few heads turn to stare at me.

Dapplepatch whirls to face me, her blue eyes shining with anger, "Be quiet Lightpaw!" she snapped, then added in a softer voice, her eyes suddenly glowing with a far-off light, "Sometimes a cat can't help who she falls in love with."

The clearing fills with the voices of many cats as the clan leaders jump down from the Sky Boulder and the clans begin to mingle and share news.

A small LionClan tom approaches us. He's so small I that I think that he must be an apprentice. He dips his head cordially to Dapplepatch, "Greetings Dapplepatch." before turning his green eyes on me, "This must be Lightpaw."

Dapplepatch wraps her tail around me protectively and I squirm away from her, _I'm not a kit anymore!_ Dapplepatch ignores my squirming and coolly returns the LionClan cat's greeting, "Tinyroar. How are things in LionClan?"

_He's a _warrior_? But he's so small! Granted he's bigger than me and Dapplepatch but for a LionClan warrior he's awfully tiny._ I think to myself. "Things are well. And in LeopardClan?" Tinyroar responds.

"Things are well." Dapplepatch responds. Tinyroar gives her a nod and glances at me one more time, a weird look in his green eyes that makes me want to press closer to Dapplepatch but I stand my ground and force myself to meet his eyes as he turns and walks away.

Once he is out of earshot I say, "He's a warrior? But he's so small for a LionClan cat!"

Dappleatch cuffs me around the ears and scolds me saying, "Lightpaw! Honestly, show some respect would you?" before shaking her head and going over to Emberspots who is talking with some TigerClan warriors.

I look around the clearing and spot Hawkpaw with a pretty TigerClan apprentice who I guess must be Ivypaw- the TigerClan Healer apprentice. Ivypaw is talking but Hawkpaw doesn't seem to be listening. Oddly this gives me a sense of relief. _It's just because you're glad that he's not breaking the Warrior Laws_. I tell myself but I'm not sure if I believe it. Before I can decide whether or not to head over to them Stormstar calls signaling the end of the Meet-Moon.

As I follow my clan mates I fall into step with Hawkpaw, "You know, if a pretty she-cat were talking to me I'd listen to her." I tease him.

Hawkpaw turns his blue eyes on me and I suppress a shiver, _its like he can _see_ me. _I think. Hawkpaw stares blindly at me for a moment before replying, "Oh, you mean Ivypaw. Was she pretty? I didn't notice."

I snort and give him a playful shove, "Funny, Hawkpaw."

We continue on in silence for a bit when Hawkpaw said suddenly, "Anyways, if I _could_ see I think you would be much prettier than Ivypaw." I look at him, surprised by the sudden compliment. I open my mouth to reply when Hawkpaw dashes away calling over his shoulder, "Race you back to camp!" I let out a playful growl before charging after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Here is chapter 7- this chapter has more Light/Hawk in it. Special thanks to Brambleberry214 my wonderful and loyal reviewer! However Brambleberry214 has been my only reviewer since chapter 3. I don't know if anyone else is reading but if you are reading review please! I should really make you wait until I get a review from someone other than Brambleberry214 before I update but that would be unfair to her so I won't. Anyways, enjoy!**

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes. **Apprentice: Rosepaw**

**Healer: Frostwhisker- **Tom with pale-ish fur and dark spots, large bright-white whiskers, and blue-gray eyes. **Apprentice:** **Hawksight**

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye. **Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes.

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes. **Apprentice: Boulderpaw**

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes.

**Dapplepatch- **She-cat with lots of large spots and blue eyes.

**Nettlesting- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Talloak-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Hawksight- **Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Boulderpaw- **Large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes.

**Rosepaw- **Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes.

**Lightpaw- **Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blind blue eye

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes. **Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Petalpaw**- Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

**Thunderpaw- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes. Mother of Cloudchase's kits: Runningkit (Lean tom with legs as long as Cloudchase's, brown eyes), Morningkit (Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes), and Fallenkit (Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves).

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes.

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes.

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Dayblaze**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beestripe- **She-cat with the same golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes as Daypaw.

**Apprentices:**

**Ivypaw- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Queens:**

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Mother of Flamestripe's kit: Brightkit (She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes).

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**Lightpaw POV**

I enter the Healer's den with a large rabbit in my jaws. I set the rabbit down, "Hawkpaw! How was the Dream-Rock?" The Dream-Rock was a giant crystal under a mountain that shone with moonlight. It was where the Stars shared dreams with Healers and sometimes with clan leaders. Last night was the half-moon and Hawkpaw and Frostwhisker had gone to meet with the other Healers as they did every half-moon. The rabbit was a bribe- I hoped Hawkpaw would tell me about his trip to the Dream-Rock- though I knew it was a futile one, the dreams shared between a Healer and the Stars was supposed to be secret but I still had to try.

Hawkpaw looked up from where he was sorting herbs and scented the air. "A rabbit! I hope that's for me. I'm starved!" he exclaims.

I nod and then remember that he can't see me, "Yes. So how was the Dream-Rock? Did the Stars send you any omens?"

Hawkpaw purred, "Like I'm going to tell you! Anyways, you have to call me Hawksight now, Frostwhisker gave me my full name!"

At first I'm disappointed, _Now he's definitely not going to tell me what happened! The ceremonies for new Healer apprentices and Healer's receiving their full name are especially sacred. The only ceremony that is more sacred is when new leaders receive their nine lives. _Then I realize what he said and I purr happily at Hawksight, "That's great! Congratulations!"

Hawksight purrs back, "Thanks. Want to share this rabbit?" he asks, nudging the fresh-kill with one paw.

"Ok." I say and lie down and bite into the tender prey. Hawksight comes over and lies next to me, so close that our pelts are brushing. After finishing the rabbit, Hawksight leans over and starts to groom my fur. I purr, feeling myself relax at the soothing strokes of his tongue. I start to doze off until I notice that Hawksight had stopped.

I open my eyes to find Frostwhisker staring at us. Hawksight has stood up, his pelt bristling.

"I better get back to sorting those herbs." Hawksight mumbles, glaring at Frostwhisker.

Suddenly angry, I stand up, my own pelt bristling now, "What were we doing wrong now? We were just sharing prey and tongues!" I growl at Frostwhisker.

Frostwhisker stares coldly at me with blue-gray eyes, "I just don't want Hawksight wasting his time with a she-cat when he should be focusing on his duties."

At that Hawksight digs his claws into the ground and opens his mouth to reply but I cut him off, "Don't accuse him of neglecting his duties! Besides there's nothing against a Healer having a mate in the Healer's Code!" I reply hotly. Deep inside I cringe at having said the m-word first- after-all I didn't know for sure if that was what Hawksight felt about me even though I knew I loved him- but I was too angry to worry about that now.

Frostwhisker's eyes blaze with anger, "Maybe it should be. A Healer must dedicate all of himself to his duties- he can't do that with a mate and kits."

I snort, "That's ridiculous, you could say the same thing for any warrior. How would the clan survive if no kits were born?" Frostwhisker said nothing just gave me another cold glare before padding back into his den.

I snort flick my tail angrily and storm out of the Healer's den.

"Lightpaw wait!" I stop and turn to face Hawksight. Hawksight, dips his head and drags one forepaw along the ground nervously, "I-I love you too." He says. My heart suddenly lighter, I purr and touch my nose to his before padding away to the apprentices' den.

**Hawksight POV**

I sat there for a moment, listening to Lightpaw's receding paw-steps as she went to curl up in the apprentice's den. I had finally told her how I felt about her _and she felt it too! _I let out a rumbling purr as I turn and pad back into the Healer's den. However, when I heard Frostwhisker sorting the remaining herbs my good mood vanished.

I felt my pelt bristling as I confronted my mentor, "What was that about? Why do you hate Lightpaw?" I hiss.

Frostwhisker didn't pause in sorting the herbs, "Don't be mouse-brained, I don't hate her I just don't like that she is distracting you from your duties."

"Please, I haven't slacked in my duties and you know it. You've always been cold toward Lightpaw. Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you get tense around her? And then when she was hurt you wouldn't even help me heal her! You could have saved her eye!"

Frostwhisker sighed and stopped sorting the herbs, "If there was anything that could have been done for her eye that you didn't do I would have done it. As for my behavior toward Lightpaw, it's not unwarranted. Moons ago on the night Lightpaw was born the Stars gave me an omen. I was looking up at the stars as medicine cats have done for seasons upon seasons whenever kits are born. The moon was nearly full and was shining brightly down on the camp when out of nowhere a huge cloud came and completely blocked out its light- casting the camp in darkness and a voice told me _"Remember Frostwhisker, even the brightest light can succumb to darkness."_

"And you think they meant Lightpaw." It wasn't a question it was obvious that he did.

"Well who else could it be?" Frostwhisker snapped

"But Lightpaw is a good and loyal cat! She would never betray her clan! The Warrior Laws mean too much to her!" I argue.

Frostwhisker sighed again, "I hope you're right Hawksight."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Sparrowclaw of ThunderClan- don't die! Your wish has come true! Here is Chapter 8. Enjoy.**

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes. **Apprentice: Rosepaw**

**Healer: Frostwhisker- **Tom with pale-ish fur and dark spots, large bright-white whiskers, and blue-gray eyes. **Apprentice:** **Hawksight**

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye. **Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes.

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes. **Apprentice: Boulderpaw**

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes.

**Dapplepatch- **She-cat with lots of large spots and blue eyes.

**Nettlesting- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Talloak-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Hawksight- **Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Boulderpaw- **Large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes.

**Rosepaw- **Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes.

**Lightpaw- **Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blind blue eye

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes. **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes. **Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Petalpaw**- Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

**Thunderpaw- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Queens:**

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes. Mother of Cloudchase's kits: Runningkit (Lean tom with legs as long as Cloudchase's, brown eyes), Morningkit (Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes), and Fallenkit (Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves).

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes.

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes.

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Dayblaze**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beestripe- **She-cat with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Ivypaw- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Queens:**

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes. Mother of Flamestripe's kit: Brightkit (She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes).

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**Lightpaw POV**

I enter the camp tired but happy after a long battle-training session with Eaglescar.

"Hey Lightpaw! Come eat with us!" Rosepaw calls from where she and Boulderpaw are eating outside the apprentices' den. I pick a piece of prey out of the Leaf-fall small pile and pad over to join them. Rosepaw had become a surprisingly good friend ever since she had stood up for me that day in the forest and other than Hawksight she was my best friend. Seeing me approaching them, Boulderpaw snorted, picked up his fresh-kill, and went to eat some distance away. Boulderpaw on the other paw was a completely different story.

"He doesn't like me." I say matter-of-factly to Rosepaw as I sat next to her.

Rosepaw casts an irritated glance at her brother before saying, "He's a mouse-brain."

"Yeah but between him and Frostwhisker… Why don't they like me? What did I ever do to them?" I complain.

Rosepaw gives me a sympathetic look, "Frostwhisker is just protective of Hawksight- you two have gotten awfully close lately."

"I would never hurt Hawksight!" I exclaim indignantly.

"Of course you wouldn't. But Frostwhisker is Hawksight's mentor its his place to worry." Rosepaw soothed. I don't think this is why Frostwhisker doesn't like me but I say nothing.

I change the subject, "What about you and Talloak? I'm half-blind and still I can see the way you've been padding after him." I tease.

Rosepaw snorts, "Talk about mouse-brained toms! I've been totally obvious in my behavior towards him and he doesn't even notice!" It was true Rosepaw practically yowled her feelings toward the long-legged warrior with her actions- volunteering for every patrol and duty Talloak was assigned to. Rosepaw glances toward the empty nursery, "The clan hasn't had any kits in the nursery since we were in there." She murmured softly

"Yeah, hopefully there will be soon or we will be stuck cleaning Mudspalsh and Whisperingwinds bedding until we become elders ourselves!" I joke.

Rosepaw purred, a mischievous look in her gray eyes, "Shouldn't be too long considering how close you and Hawksight are getting."

The tips of my ears burning with embarrassment, I protest, "Its much too early to be thinking about that, I'm only an apprentice!"

Rosepaw nods in agreement, "Yeah I-"

"Attack!" Talloak bursts out of the gorse tunnel and into the clearing, his amber eyes wild, and his flanks heaving.

Stormstar appears from his den under the Great-stump, followed by Flowernose. The cats around the clearing all lift their heads to see what all the commotion is about.

"What's going on?" Stormstar demands

"LionClan… river… ambush…" Talloak managed in between breaths.

"LionClan is trying to take back the river?" Stormstar's voice was filled with outrage, "The river belongs to LeopardClan!" yowls of agreement sounded around the clearing at Stormstar's words. Stormstar glanced around the clearing before calling out the names of the cats who would join the battle patrol, "Doefur, Stoneclaw, Eaglescar bring your apprentices, Raventail you may come as well. The rest of you stay here and defend the camp in case LionClan decides to take more of our territory. Talloak, lead the way."

A burst of excitement shot through me, _I get to be a part of the battle! _ I noticed that Dapplepatch had a horrified look in her eyes when she heard that all three apprentices were to join the fight. Casting a glance at the rest of the patrol to make sure they weren't leaving without me, I ran over to her and pressed my nose into her fur, "Don't worry I'll be fine." I promised before running back to join the patrol. As we headed out of the gorse tunnel I glanced back at the Healer's den where Frostwhisker and Hawksight were already inside getting ready to treat wounds. I had wanted to say good-bye to Hawksight but there wasn't time- I charged after the rest of my clan mates into the forest.

**Frostwhisker POV**

I count the herbs at my paws and then count again letting out a growl of frustration when the number stays the same. "We are dangerously low on Marigold, I just hope we have enough to treat the wounded when they return." I tell Hawksight though he gives no sign that he's even listening. _This is why Healer's shouldn't take mates; they will end up worrying about them instead of focusing on the good of the whole clan. _But I don't say this to Hawksight, instead I say, "I don't know what LionClan were thinking instigating a battle this close to leaf-bare when herbs are scarce!"

Hawksight suddenly stops working on the poultice he was making. Horror flares in his blind blue eyes and he rapidly sits up, his hackles rising, "Lightpaw! No!"

I let out a hiss of annoyance, "Stop worrying Hawksight! Focus on the task at hand! This is what I was talking about! Healer's should not take mates- it leaves them useless in the midst of a crisis."

"I'm not worrying- I mean I am but that's not why I yowled. I had a vision. Lightpaw's in danger!"

I snort the Stars told you that? "It's a _battle _mouse-brain of course she's in danger."

Hawksight-usually one to make sharp retorts- turns his blind eyes on me, fear clouding his gaze, "No. I mean she's going to _die_. I've got to save her!"

He makes to dart out of the den but I intercept him, "Don't be a mouse-brain! Your clan needs you. You can't just go charging into battle. The Stars know what they're doing. If it is Lightpaw's time to die then there is nothing you or I can do about it."

Hawksight rounds on me hissing, "They gave me this warning for a reason I can still save her!"

I sigh, my apprentice can be so stubborn so times. _But he has a point: if Lightpaw couldn't be saved they wouldn't have sent the warning. But I can't let him go! He's blind for Stars sake! _"Fine. I'll go. You keep working on that poultice." I dart out of the den before he can argue.

**Lightpaw POV**

Adrenaline rushes through me giving me strength and courage. I leap at a large LionClan apprentice stretching out a forepaw and- targeting the tendon that runs along his hind leg- knock his legs out from under him and land on top of him. He batters my belly with strong hind legs but I hold on, nipping and clawing at him until he screeches and I get off of him and he disappears back into his own territory. We had made it to the river just in time, Nettlesting and Emberspots were trying to hold the attackers off but there were too many and both cats had many wounds and though there was no danger of either of the two warriors dying from their wounds, Stormstar sent them back to camp. But both were bleeding and limping pretty heavily and I doubt they would be back at camp by now. I let out a yowl as I am bowled. Judging by the size of my attacker I guess that it is another apprentice. I claw at my attacker and look up into the green eyes of Tinyroar.

Tinyroar's green eyes spark with surprise as if he hadn't known it had been me he bowled over. Using his surprise to my advantage, I quickly throw him off of me and leap onto his back. Tinyroar doesn't struggle but collapses under me as if giving up. I hesitate for a moment- not wanting to hurt a cat that was surrendering- and Tinyroar quickly flips over until he is once more on top of me. His forepaws are pinning my shoulders to the ground though- to my surprise- his claws are sheathed and there is a gleam of something like pride in his green eyes when he murmurs so quietly that I almost don't catch it, "Very good. You would have made a fine LionClan warrior." Before I can shove him off of me, he darts away back over the LionClan border, leaving me staring confusedly after him. I shake my head to clear it as I get to my feet, _coward_ I think to myself before leaping back into the fray.

**Frostwhisker POV**

I run as fast as I can through the forest toward the sounds of screeching cats. I nearly bowl Emberspots and Nettlesting over in my rush. Both cats are bleeding heavily, I look them over quickly, satisfied that there was nothing too serious I nod to them before continuing my mad dash to the river. I pause on a ridge over-looking the river's edge where cats are fighting. I stifle a snort of disgust at the scene before me this is why I had chosen the path of a Healer instead of that of a warrior- in order to avoid the bloodshed over silly things such as borders. As a Healer borders do not mean the same thing to me as they did to warriors. I quickly locate the slender form of Lightpaw, her un-spotted pelt making her look every bit like a young LionClan apprentice rather than the LeopardClan she-cat on the verge of becoming a warrior that she was. Lightpaw was fighting like a warrior, beating a LionClan she-cat back towards the border- clearly in no need of assistance.

I was almost convinced that Hawksight's vision was wrong when I saw Sunstar. The LionClan leader was a great and noble warrior. It was said that his skills in battle could not be matched. However, in the heat of battle, he was often overcome with a red haze that clouded his judegment. From this distance I could see the blood running into his eyes and blinding him- I got the eerie feeling that the blood was not his own- he was crouching to lunge at Lightpaw- unable to see that the young she-cat was merely an apprentice and would be defenseless against his jaws.

I start to bolt down the ridge and knock Lightpaw out of the way when I hesitate the words of my ancestors from so many moons ago ringing in my ears, _even the brightest light can succumb to darkness. Maybe it's for the best that she dies. Dead she is no threat to my clan. I can tell Hawksight that I was too late to save her. _Then Hawksight's voice echoes in my mind, _Lightpaw is a good and loyal cat! She would never betray her clan. _I sigh I have no proof that Lightpaw is the cat from the prophecy. _I have to judge her on her past actions not what she might do. Besides, she is Hawksight's beloved how can I let her die. Her death would shatter my apprentice and part of him would never forgive me for not saving her. _Making my decision, and praying it is the right one, I charge down the ridge and slam into Lightpaw, knocking her out of the way. I turn just as a shadow falls over me and jaws close over my throat.

**Lightpaw POV**

I beat the LionClan she-cat back toward the border, quickly jabbing at her face and sides. The she-cat turns to flee and I start to leap after her to give her one last swipe to remember me by when something large slams into me throwing me to the side. I leap to my feet, ready to face an attacker, and meet the blue-gray eyes of Frostwhisker. His eyes seem to say, _Take care of Hawksight. I'm sorry. _"No!" I yowl but my paws are rooted to the spot as- out of no-where- Sunstar leaps onto Frostwhisker, jaws closing around the Healer's throat. _That would have been me. It __**should**__ have been me. _I think numbly as Sunstar's battle-crazed amber eyes clear and he stares in horror at the body of Frostwhisker.

In the back of my mind I'm aware of the LionClan deputy, Raintail,- seeing his leader and the body in front of him- calling, "LionClan retreat!" and gently nudging his leader to his feet and disappearing over the border. I slowly pad over and sit in front of Frostwhisker hoping futilely that he might still be alive. I push my nose into the cooling fur of my savior, a cat who had never even _liked_ me before today.

I lifted my head and looked around to see my clan mates starting to lick their wounds. Rosepaw stumbled over to where Talloak was lying on the ground and for a moment I felt sick, _two deaths?_ Then Talloak lifted his head and I saw Rosepaw visibly relax, "Are you ok? I thought you were dead there for a heartbeat." She said to the long-legged warrior.

Talloak let out a soft purr, "I'm fine. Just tired." Then he hesitated before adding, "Besides, I would never leave you." He stretched up and touched his nose affectionately to Rosepaw's and I looked away.

A yowl of grief filled the air; I looked up and saw Stormstar staring down at Frostwhisker, Stoneclaw and Boulderpaw stood next to him. _That's right. _I remembered suddenly, _Frostwhisker was Stormstar and Stoneclaw's brother. That makes him Boulderpaw and Rosepaw's uncle. _I felt a sudden pity for the young tom that stood next to his father. Boulderpaw was a pain in the tail but I wouldn't wish the scene at my paws on any cat.

Stormstar squared his shoulders and called to all of the gathering cats, "We will grieve for Frostwhisker later, for now we must get back to camp. Stoneclaw, Boulderpaw, carry Frostwhisker."

The victorious battle patrol was subdued as it made its way back toward the LeopardClan camp. _We won. But it came at a price. _I think to myself as I follow the patrol, Stoneclaw and Boulderpaw just behind me carrying the Healer. _Was this victory worth the cost?_

**Hawksight POV**

I had just finished treating Nettlesting and Emberspots when I heard the rustling of the gorse tunnel. Leaving the warriors to rest I padded out of the nest to meet the returning battle patrol. The scent of blood filled the air though none of the warriors seemed to be seriously injured. Stormstar entered the camp first, followed by Doefur and Eaglescar, behind them Rosepaw and Talloak's scent mingled in such a way that I figured they must be leaning on each other for support and comfort. Next came Raventail. After Raventail there was an interval where no cat entered the camp and my heart was hammering in my chest. Finally Lightpaw entered the camp. I scented the air and found that- thank the Stars- she was unhurt except for a few minor scratches. I was about to meet her when a wave of grief mixed with guilt emanating from Lightpaw nearly knocked me off my paws. I had noticed the grief of the other warriors but I had assumed that they had lost the river- but now I wondered if something worse had occurred. My question was answered as the gorse rustled again and Stoneclaw and Boulderpaw staggered into the clearing carrying something heavy and smelling of more blood than one cat can lose and still live. Numbly I ran over to where the two large toms had just dropped their burden and buried my nose in Frostwhisker's cold fur.

**Lightpaw POV**

I stared for a moment at Hawksight as he pressed his nose into his mentor's fur. A mix of guilt, grief, and sympathy rolled over me. Guilt for Frostwhisker's sacrificing himself for me, grief at the death of a clan mate- even one who I had never gotten along with, and sympathy for Hawksight- the thought of losing my mentor, Eaglescar, made me hurt for Hawksight. I lay next to Hawksight, pressing against his side to comfort him. "I-I'm sorry Hawksight. It's my fault. He died to save me." I say softly. Hawksight doesn't respond but continues to lie there unmoving. I quietly get up and join the other cats circled around the Greatstump where Stormstar has called a clan meeting.

"The battle today came at a great price. Frostwhisker gave his life to save the life of one of our apprentices from a battle-crazed enemy." Murmurs of grief rose around the clearing. After the noise died down Stormstar continued, "However, today LeopardClan has made a huge victory- LionClan will think twice before they try to claim what is ours next time. Frostwhisker will be missed, and we will grieve for him for many moons, but he would not want our grief to stop us from living our lives and from celebrating this victory. In order to celebrate this victory I wish to name three new warriors." My head shot up in surprise. Any other day I would be thrilled to be getting my warrior name and smug at the fact that Boulderpaw would not receive his name before me- but somehow, in the light of everything that has happened it just felt wrong.

Boulderpaw and Rosepaw were already waiting excitedly at the foot of the Greatstump but when I stood up it was to say, "I am honored Stormstar, but I have to respectfully decline." As murmurs of shock rolled around the clearing I continued, "I want nothing more to be a good and loyal LeopardClan warrior but I am not ready, not yet. I still have a moon or two left of training and if, then, you still want me to be a warrior I would be proud to accept. For now, though I want to continue my training with Eaglescar as my mentor." I sat down.

Stormstar appeared shocked but he nodded, "Very well, I respect your choice. Boulderpaw, Rosepaw, step forward." The large tom bounded forward excitedly while his sister followed more slowly. "I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble law and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Boulderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior laws and defend LeopardClan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Boulderpaw's reply was strong and confident.

"Then by the power of the Stars I give you your warrior name. Boulderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Boulderheart, the Stars honor your strength and courage." Stormstar touched his head to the top of Boulderheart's and Boulderheart licked Stormstar's shoulder respectfully. The clan called out the young warrior's new name as he stepped back to stand beside his former mentor, Stoneclaw.

Stormstar turned to Rosepaw, "Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior laws and defend LeopardClan even at the cost of your life?"

The she-cat's reply was calm though no less strong than her brother's, "I do."

"Then by the power of the Stars I give you your warrior name. Rosepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rosebud, the Stars honor your Intelligence and kindness." Stormstar dipped his head and touched his muzzle to Rosebud's head as she licked his shoulder. The clan called out the names of both warriors as she stepped back to stand beside Doefur. Stormstar addressed the clan once more, "I couldn't be more proud of these two young warriors as well as the one who selflessly gave up that title. I am proud of all of you as well. You make me proud to be your leader." And despite the grief that still hung in the air, the clan cheered.

"Congratulations Rosebud!" I say padding up to touch noses with my friend. I turn to Boulderheart, "And you too Boulderheart. You deserve it." Boulderheart gave me a stiff nod before padding away.

I turn back to Rosebud but Talloak is there, "Congratulations Rosebud!" The tom purred giving the young warrior an affectionate lick on the ear. I decide to let them have their moment and walk away and nearly crash into Eaglescar.

"I'm proud of you." The big black tom meowed, his one green eye shining warmly. Normally, praise from my mentor would cause me to feel warm inside but at the moment I didn't really know what there was to be proud of. I had cost Frostwhisker his life. I didn't deserve to be a warrior- not yet. Eaglescar sighed and sat down, beckoning for me to do the same. I sat quietly. "Do not grieve little one, Frostwhisker died a warrior's death and the Stars will honor him."

"But he wasn't a warrior!" I blurt, "He shouldn't have died! _I_ should have!"

All the sympathy in Eaglescar's eye vanished, "Frostwhisker made his choice. You dishonor his memory by your words. It was his time to die not yours. If it was your time, the Stars would have made it so." The black tom stood and padded over to the fresh-kill pile leaving me to think about his words.

**A/N: Really long chapter I know but I didn't want to break it up. Besides it felt good to write a long chapter for once.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is Chapter 9 Enjoy!**

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes.

**Healer: Hawksight-** Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye. **Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes.

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes.

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes.

**Dapplepatch- **She-cat with lots of large spots and blue eyes.

**Nettlesting- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Talloak-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes

**Boulderheart- **Large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes.

**Queens:**

**Rosebud- **Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes. expecting Talloak's kits.

**Apprentices:**

**Lightpaw- **Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blind blue eye

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes.

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes.

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes.

**Petalfall- **Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Thundercloud- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Runningflame-** Lean tom long legs and brown eyes

**Morningbird-** Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes

**Fallenpine**- Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivyshade**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes.

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes.

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes.

**Dayblaze**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beestripe- **She-cat with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes

**Brightfire**- She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes.

**Apprentices:**

**Ivyshade- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**Lightpaw POV**

I padded into the Healer's den, a huge trout in my mouth. LeopardClan preferred to eat woodland prey but during leaf-bare when prey was scarce we are nearly full-fed on the fish from the river. Plus, recently we had been taking more and more prey from the river in order to flaunt our victory over LionClan. As my good eye adjusted to the gloom of the Healer's den I saw Hawksight sorting herbs with his back to me.

I dropped the trout, "I brought you some fresh-kill, Hawksight." I purred in greeting. Hawksight merely twitched his tail to show that he heard. I continued, "Today is my warrior ceremony."

At that Hawksight turned toward me for the first time, purring, "That's great Lightpaw! You deserve it." Hawksight leaned down and gave me an affectionate lick on the ear. Since Frostwhisker's death a few moons ago, Hawksight had not acted any different in his feelings toward me- he said he did not blame me for his mentor's death but, rather, he blamed him-self. He had told me about his vision about my death during the battle and how Frostwhisker had gone in his stead. When Hawksight had told me that, I had felt twice as grateful to Frostwhisker. He had saved not only my life but Hawksight's as well. I knew that Hawksight blamed himself for not stopping his mentor and going after me himself, but I could hardly bear the guilt at having gotten Frostwhisker killed- I don't know how I would have lived with myself if it had been Hawksight who had given his life for mine.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Great-stump for a clan meeting!" Stormstar's voice sounded from the clearing, jolting me out of my thoughts. Excitement flooded through me, _This is it. _I think as I give my fur a quick once-over with my tongue even though I'm sure Dapplepatch will make a fuss over me either way. Hawksight followed silently behind me as I stepped out of the Healer's den and into the clearing.

I let Dapplepatch fuss for a minute, thinking that Oak-kit should be here too. After I passed my mother's inspection I went to sit at the foot of the Great-stump. Stormstar looked down at me with kind gray eyes as he said, "I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble law and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior laws and defend LeopardClan even at the cost of your life?"

I replied confidently, "I do!"

"Then by the power of the Stars I give you your warrior name. Lightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lightmoon, the Stars honor your loyalty and spirit." Stormstar leaned down and touched his muzzle to my head and in return I licked his shoulder before stepping back to sit next to Eaglescar as the clan chanted my new name, I purred as I realized that Hawksight was calling the loudest. Hawksight came over and pressed his muzzle against mine, purring. Others came over too, my parents' eyes shone with pride as they congratulated me, and Rosebud's eyes were warm as she waddled over, her belly heavy with Talloak's kits.

I sat staring up at the stars. It is my warrior's vigil and the air is cold but I hardly notice it, all of my being is filled with warmth at being a warrior at last. As I sit here I can't help but wonder if the Stars are watching me, if they are proud of whom I've become. I think of Rosebud's kits who will be born soon, and dreamed about when Hawksight and I would share in that joy for ourselves. Before I know it, the first light of dawn is shining over the horizon.

I run through the forest, Hawksight is hard on my paws. He knows the forest as well as any LeopardClan cat; he does not trip or falter. We pause at the top of the ravine leading down to the camp.

Hawksight turns fearful blind eyes on me, "I don't know if I can do this." He says nervously.

"Don't be mouse-brained! Of course you can!" I reassure him.

"This is the first time I've done this without Frostwhisker. What if I mess up?"

I press my nose into his shoulder fur reassuringly, "You won't mess up. You're a great Healer. One day you will be the best the clans have ever seen."

Hawksight gives a soft purr of amusement, "How do you know that? Did the Stars tell you?"

I snort, "Like they'd tell me anything. I know because I believe in you." Hawksight blinks warmly at me and I feel myself falling into those blue eyes. A yowl of pain reminds us of the task at hand. "We should go." I say. He nods and we charge down the ravine and into the camp.

We hurry toward the nursery where Talloak is pacing outside- exactly as I left him when I went to find Hawksight when Rosebud's pains started. Hawksight ducks inside the nursery while I wait outside, there for Hawksight as much as I was there for Rosebud.

It seems like I sit there for forever, Rosebud's screams of pain sounding every now and then. Then, a new squeal fills the air, followed shortly by a second.

A few heartbeats later, Hawksight emerges, "Congratulations, you have two sons." He addresses Talloak. Talloak purrs his thanks before ducking inside the nursery himself.

After a while, Talloak re-emerges, pride on his face, "They're perfect!" he exclaims, Dashing away, doubtless to spread his joy with the clan.

Hawksight nudges me toward the entrance, "Go on. You should see them." I nod and enter the nursery, Hawksight behind me.

Rosebud is curled up in a nest in the corner of the nursery, two little bundles of fur nestled against her belly. I peer closely at the bundles with my good eye. _They are so cute!_ I purr. One is muscular with strange white splotches on his head, chest, and paws. The other made me purr with amusement and adoration, he was a lot smaller than his brother, showing the promise of legs as long as his father's, but what was his most striking feature were the large ears that seemed to take up his whole head. "They're beautiful. Have you thought of names yet?"

Rosebud nods, purring at her tiny sons, "Yes. This one is Whitekit and this one is Longkit." She touches the larger tom and the smaller tom in turn. As I stare down at the tiny kits I'm overcome with intense desire and envy, glancing briefly at Hawksight before turning back to the kits.

Hawksight presses closer to me and whispers in my ear, "One day we will have kits." He promises. I shiver at how he is able to hear my thoughts so easily.

The full-moon shines down on the clans as they gather at Four-Oaks for the Meet-Moon. A yowl from atop the Sky Boulder silences the chatter of the mingling cats and starts the Meet-Moon.

Stormstar goes first, "LeopardClan is thriving off of the fish from _our_ river. We have a new warrior this moon, Lightmoon has come tonight for her first Meet-Moon as a warrior." Meows of congratulation sound around the clearing. Stormstar continues, "Whitekit and Longkit were born to Rosebud this moon as well." More yowls sound at this.

Sunstar steps forward next, "LionClan is thriving as well despite the leaf-bare chill. We have three new warriors this moon, Runningflame, Morningbird, and Fallenpine." The gathered cats call out the names of the young warriors warmly.

Swiftstar steps forward last, her blue eyes shining in the light of the full-moon, "TigerClan is strong too, we have one new warrior, Brightfire. Also, our Healer apprentice has received her full name, Ivyshade is a credit to her clan." Near me a pale-orange TigerClan she-cat with black stripes dips her head in embarrassment as the clans call her name while Ivyshade, sitting next to Hawksight, lifts her pretty silver-striped head proudly.

As soon as the leaders jump down from the Sky Boulder I head over to Hawksight, dipping my head in greeting to Thundercloud and Petalfall of LionClan as I pass them. I greet Hawksight with an affectionate lick on the cheek, glaring at Ivyshade as I sit next to my mate.

Ivyshade doesn't react to the hostility in my look but dips her head politely in greeting, "Congratulations on receiving your warrior name Lightmoon. How is prey running in LeopardClan?" Ivyshade's green eyes are kind as she addresses me. Immediately I feel bad about my jealousy; I have nothing to fear from this cat, she was from a different clan and besides, she was very nice.

I dip my head politely to her, and my voice matches hers in kindness when I say, "Thank you. Prey is running well. Congratulations on receiving your name as well." We sit and talk for a bit and when Stormstar calls for LeopardClan to depart I am pleased to have made a new friend- though I refuse to let that get in the way of my loyalty to the Warrior Laws and my clan.

**A/N: Ok I realize that in all of my other chapters some of the newly named warriors were listed as kits. This was due to laziness, forgetfulness, and the fact that their names weren't important in the other chapters. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 10! **

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes.

**Healer: Hawksight-** Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye.

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes.

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes.

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes.

**Dapplepatch- **She-cat with lots of large spots and blue eyes.

**Nettlesting- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Talloak-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes

**Boulderheart- **Large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes.

**Lightmoon- **Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blind blue eye

**Queens:**

**Rosebud- **Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes. Mother of Talloak's kits: Whitekit (Tom with unusual white spots on his head, chest, and paws), Longkit (Very small tom with long legs and ears that are much too large for his head)

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes.

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes.

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes.

**Petalfall- **Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Thundercloud- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Runningflame-** Lean tom long legs and brown eyes

**Morningbird-** Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes

**Fallenpine**- Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivyshade**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes.

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes.

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes.

**Dayblaze**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beestripe- **She-cat with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes

**Brightfire**- She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes.

**Apprentices:**

**Ivyshade- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**Lightmoon POV**

I rushed into the Healer's den, Emberspots hard on my paws. Catching sight of the pitiful matted shape on the floor of the den I let out a strangled cry of anguish that was echoed by Emberspots. I hurried over and buried my nose into Dapplepatch's feverish pelt. Dapplepatch was the first and-thank the Stars- only victim of greencough a sickness deadly enough to kill even the strongest warrior if left untreated. And thanks to leaf-bare's chill, catmint, the only herb that could heal the sickness was nearly impossible to find. Hawksight had found some yesterday at the bottom of the gorge and Emberspots had risked his neck climbing down to get it- but now it looked as if the cure had come too late, there was no improvement in Dapplepatch's condition, if anything she looked worse.

"I'm sorry. I can do no more. She is in the paws of the Stars now." Hawksight murmured softly, stepping back from mother to let Emberspots and I say our final good-byes.

Dapplepatch lifted her head weakly and met my different-colored gaze with her blue one, letting out a raspy purr she said, "You have grown into a fine LeopardClan warrior, I could never be prouder of you." I choked back another cry of grief at her words; I didn't want to say good-bye. Dapplepatch turned to Emberspots, a strange look in her eyes as she stared at her mate. However, when she spoke it was to me again, "Lightmoon I must speak with your father privately." I hesitate but Hawksight gently nudged me to my feet and I reluctantly let him lead me out of the den.

**Emberspots POV**

I stared down at the she-cat I loved in dismay. How could she leave me? How could she leave our daughter?

As soon as Lightmoon was gone Dapplepatch turned to me, "I must thank you Emberspots, for all you have done for Lightmoon, for caring for her even though she is not your daughter."

I drew back, stung, _Not my daughter? Of course she's my daughter! Dapplepatch must have lost her mind. _I think to myself but I can't help the snarl in my voice when I demand, "What are you talking about Dapplepatch?"

Dapplepatch's beautiful blue eyes close briefly in pain and when she opened them they were full of regret and sorrow, "You didn't know. I thought you knew, Emberspots, I'm sorry it had to come out this way."

The full force of her betrayal slammed into me and I barely restrained my anger when I asked, "Who is the father?"

Dapplepatch hesitated, "Tinyroar- a LionClan warrior." She said at last. Before I could open my mouth the traitorous she-cat continued, "Emberspots, you must promise me that you will tell no cat of this, least of all Lightmoon. She cares too much for the Warrior Laws she would be heartbroken if she knew." My anger rose, _she dares to tell me what to do? As if I owe her anything! She lied to me she betrayed me! I had loved her and she betrayed me. And the other one too, Lightmoon, the Half-Clan scum! How could I ever have claimed her to be mine? Her very existence defiles LeopardClan. Dapplepatch will pay for what she's done I swear on the Stars that she will pay. Of course soon she will be among the Stars herself so I must find another way. Lightmoon, Dapplepatch says she does not know, well why should I be the only one to suffer from Dapplepatch's lies? No I will tell Lightmoon. _I decide, _she will be crushed but then that is nothing more than she deserves. Why stop there though? Why not tell the whole clan? Or, better yet, all three clans. At the next Meet-Moon Dapplepatch's secret will be revealed. No one will trust Lightmoon then._

I turned back to Dapplepatch, "You lied to me. I thought you loved me as much as I loved you… but I was wrong." I stalked out of the den leaving the traitorous she-cat to die alone.

**Lightmoon POV**

I followed Emberspots through the forest happily. My father had come up to me today and invited me hunting, just the two of us. Since Dapplepatch's death he had been very distant and I had thought he did not want to be around me because I reminded of his dead mate but then he had approached me and asked to go hunting so I assumed that he was trying to get past his grief just as I was. However, Emberspots had not said a word since we left camp and though the new-leaf forest was filled with prey he did not stop to hunt.

"I'm really glad you asked me to come hunting with you Emberspots it has been far too long since we last went hunting together." I say, trying to break the silence. Emberspots paused in his brisk pace but said nothing as he continued on through the forest. Sensing something was wrong, I said, "Emberspots? Is something wrong? You've hardly spoken a word since we left the camp. Father?"

Suddenly Emberspots whipped around to stand muzzle to muzzle with me, his amber eyes blazing with undisguised hatred, "I am not your father!" He spat.

My fur bristled and my eyes grew wide with shock, "What are you talking about? Of course you are."

"No I'm not. You are not my daughter. Dapplepatch lied. You aren't even fully LeopardClan. Your father was some fox-hearted LionClan warrior. Haven't you ever wondered why you don't have real spots? Your mother was a traitor and as far as I'm concerned you are too. How can any cat trust you when you're half LionClan? But don't worry I won't tell Stormstar, no that would be too good for you, I will tell all the clans at the next Meet-Moon and then no cat will trust you." Emberspots spat.

My pelt was fluffed out and I stumbled backwards, "N-no you're lying!" I wailed but the look in Emberspots' amber eyes told me he wasn't. _No it can't be. I can't be Half-Clan its against the Warrior Laws! I shouldn't exist!_ I spun and ran away from the cat I had always believed to be my father as fast as my paws could carry me.

As I ran, Emberspots' words followed me, _you are not my daughter… half LionClan… no cat will trust you. Who is my father? Which LionClan cat betrayed his clan and the Warrior Laws just as my mother did? _As I thought about it the answer became excruciatingly obvious. I remembered the way Tinyroar had stared at me at my first gathering, how Dapplepatch had tried to cover me with her tail as if to protect me when he was near, the pride in his eyes when he said I'd have made a great LionClan warrior.

Instinctively, my paws carried me straight into camp and toward the bramble thicket that hid the Healer's den. I started to dash through the entrance when I slammed into Hawksight who was on his way out of the den. Instead of scooting away when I ran into Hawksight I pressed myself closer into his flank.

"Lightmoon!" Hawksight exclaimed, "What's wrong? You're trembling and acting as if all of LionClan were invading." He murmured between ferocious licks.

I drew back slightly at the mention of LionClan. "Hawksight what if a cat found out that all she ever knew to be true about herself was a lie?" my voice shook as I spoke.

Hawksight lifted his head, "I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

I tried again, "What if, say, a rabbit believed she was a rabbit but then found out that she was really a squirrel? Which would she be a rabbit or a squirrel? Where would her loyalties lie?"

Hawksight let out an amused purr, "For one I think that any squirrel that thinks she's a rabbit would have to be blinder than me." Normally the joke would have drawn a purr of amusement from me but I couldn't bring myself to laugh now. When I did not share his amusement, Hawksight went on, "I think that she would have to decide where her heart lay, if she was happier being a rabbit then a rabbit she is."

"But what if she doesn't know what to think anymore! Her whole life is turned upside down how could she ever trust anything her heart tells her?" I wailed with despair.

"I do not have the answers you seek, only the Stars know how to answer these questions. Lightmoon, why do you ask these questions?" Hawksight's voice was warm and I longed to tell him everything but how could I? _I'm Half-Clan. Emberspots was right, no cat would trust me if they knew, not even Hawksight._

I drew back and searched Hawksight's blind gaze before pressing my muzzle into the Healer's flank and answering with a soft mew, "Its nothing, just a silly question. I know my heart lies with you." But, though my reply was confident my heart still felt torn in two. _Dappleatch and Tinyroar broke the Warrior Laws when they betrayed their clan by having me and Emberspots plans to tell all three clans at the next Meet-Moon. He is going to destroy everything I have ever fought for; he is going to destroy LeopardClan. No, I won't sit by and watch as he destroys my clan. I will stop him, I will do anything it takes to protect the Warrior Laws. Anything._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long, I got distracted with other things. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Enjoy!**

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes.

**Healer: Hawksight-** Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye.

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes.

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes.

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes.

**Nettlesting- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Talloak-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes

**Boulderheart- **Large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes.

**Lightmoon- **Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blind blue eye

**Queens:**

**Rosebud- **Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes. Mother of Talloak's kits: Whitekit (Tom with unusual white spots on his head, chest, and paws), Longkit (Very small tom with long legs and ears that are much too large for his head)

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes.

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes.

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes.

**Petalfall- **Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Thundercloud- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Runningflame-** Lean tom long legs and brown eyes

**Morningbird-** Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes

**Fallenpine**- Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivyshade**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes.

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes.

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes.

**Dayblaze**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beestripe- **She-cat with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes

**Brightfire**- She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes.

**Apprentices:**

**Ivyshade- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**Lightmoon POV**

I stalked my prey quietly through the forest, keeping downwind so that he couldn't scent me. At last, he stopped to drink from the river along the LionClan border. _Perfect. _I crouch, my tail flicking side-to-side ever so slightly. Just as Emberspots raises his head I leap, bowling the tom over. Emberspots twists to dislodge me but I am fueled by anger and betrayal and am able to pin him down so that he lay on his back with my paw on his throat. Emberspots' amber eyes glowed with hatred and contempt as black as the night sky, "Oh I see you're here to kill me. I knew you were a traitor! To think that you would kill a cat from your own clan for the sake of none but yourself." He spat.

I do not flinch my different colored eyes clouded with grim determination and the pain of betrayal, but my voice is steady when I say, "You are the traitor! You are the one who is willing to betray your daughter over a broken heart. You and Dapplepatch are a disgrace to the Warrior Laws. I can't let you live you will destroy the Warrior Laws if you do."

"You're not my daughter!" Emberspots spat. I shrug, _if that's how he feels._ Blood trickles into my mouth as my teeth sink into the neck of the cat I had once been proud to call father. He struggles feebly for a moment before going limp, dead. I release my grip on his throat and stare down in contempt at the cat at my paws. I quickly remove any of my fur from his claws and push him into the river. _The river will wash away my scent. My clan will suspect LionClan, no one has to know. I did the right thing; he would have destroyed my clan; I couldn't let that happen. _Still, as I padded away, I could not help a feeling of cold dread washing over me, _what have I done?_

A mournful wail rose from the clearing. I lifted my head, sighed, and got up from my nest in the warrior's den. Emberspot's body lay in the center of the clearing and already my clan mates were gathering around his limp form to give their respects. I felt a flash of anger, _he doesn't deserve your respect, he would have destroyed our clan! _I looked down at the ground to hide the anger in my eyes from my clan mates.

Rosebud came over to me, her gray eyes sad, "I'm so sorry. It must be terrible to lose your mother and father in the same moon." She said softly, pressing her nose to mine before returning to the nursery to tend to Longkit and Whitekit. Hawksight padded up to me after Rosebud left and silently pressed his pelt against mine. I'm suddenly overcome with a desire to tell Hawksight the truth but I refrain from doing so. I do not regret my actions- Emberspots deserved to die, _needed _to die- but I got the feeling that as Healer, Hawksight wouldn't understand and I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

I licked furiously at a speck of dirt near the base of my tail. I fought to free the stubborn dirt from my fur for a while before I was struck with a sudden realization. I let out a shocked cry and Hawksight, lying next to me, turned curious blind eyes on me.

"A spot!" I cried, "It's a spot!" Hawksight just gave me an amused purr, licked me on the top of my head, and turned back to the rabbit he was eating.

Days passed and the number of spots doubled each day. Speculation over Emberspot's death continued to circle around the camp. Never once did accusations turn to me but still everyday I found my paranoia doubling even as my spots doubled. A gap between Hawksight and I seems to be growing, I can't look into his blind eyes anymore without having horrible visions of him leaving me after finding out about Emberspot's murder. I spend most of my time trying to avoid him as a result.

As moons passed the spots darkened and spread even as I began to feel my own heart ice over as I saw hate in the eyes of my clan mates- though none was there.

I entered through the bramble barrier with fresh-kill in my jaws and as I dropped the fish and the raven on the pile Boulderheart called out, "Great catch Lightmoon!" the warrior's whiskers twitched with amusement as he went on, "I don't know why we still call you Lightmoon your pelt is as dark as Eaglescar's now." I ignored Boulderheart's jibe, I had heard it many times already- anyways its true my pelt is now that of a black leopard instead of the light-colored fur that once made others think of LionClan

Suddenly Stormstar leapt up to stand on top of Greatstump. The LeopardClan leader's voice rang out clearly, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Greatstump for a clan meeting!" he waited for the rest of the clan to gather before continuing, his gray gaze fixed on me where I sat next to Hawksight at the edge of the group of cats, "Lightmoon come here." I made my way up to the stump my tail twitching nervously- _have they found out about Emberspots? _I wondered. Once I reached the foot of the stump Stormstar lifted his head to where the Stars were hidden by the brightness of the sunhigh sky, "Spirits who walk as Stars, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is." I shivered, standing nameless in front of the clan. I lifted my head to Stormstar, surprised by his decision to change my name. Such a thing did not happen often. Stormstar continued, "By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment she will be known as Darkmoon for though her heart is as light as snow her pelt is as dark as shadows." I flinched at Stormstar's mention of my pure heart. The LeopardClan leader jumped down from the stump to press his muzzle to the top of my head and after a moment's hesitation I licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Darkmoon! Darkmoon!" cried every cat with the exception of Hawksight who sat with his shoulders stiff with shock. After the cheers had died down I crept toward the camp entrance in an attempt to slip out unnoticed.

I didn't even hear Hawksight approach- I was deep in my own thoughts- until he called out, "Lightmoon!"

I spun around, "My name isn't Lightmoon, you heard them that name no longer applies to who I am." I growled

Hawksight didn't flinch, "Your pelt looks the same to me." He retorted

"Maybe I wasn't talking about my pelt!" I hissed before charging away through the undergrowth, needing to escape from the warmth of Hawksight's gaze.

**Hawksight POV**

I stared helplessly after Lightmoon- I refuse to call her Darkmoon, to do so would be to turn my back on the cat I fell in love with. No matter the color of her pelt, she would always be Lightmoon to me. Unfortunately her change in name seemed to emphasize the gap between us, gradually widening since the deaths of Dapplepatch and Emberspots. I longed to race after her, to make things right, though I did not understand why she was suddenly so distant, so jumpy. But the more I thought about it the more convinced I was that she wanted to be left alone. So, sighing, I turned headed back to camp, longing for the days when she was Lightmoon, when she was mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 12 enjoy!**

LeopardClan

**Leader: Stormstar- **large tom with big dark spots and gray eyes

**Deputy: Doefur-** She-cat with reddish fur and round light-brown spots, brown eyes.

**Healer: Hawksight-** Lean tom with blind blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Eaglescar- **Big black tom with green eyes, a long scar runs over one eye.

**Emberspots- **Tom with smoky colored spots and amber eyes.

**Snowstorm-** White she-cat with gray-black spots and blue eyes.

**Nightsky- **Black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Raventail- **Tom with an unusual all-black tail, dark-brown eyes.

**Riverheart- **White tom with silver spots and gray eyes.

**Stoneclaw- **Broad-shouldered tom with large paws and gray eyes.

**Flowernose-** Pretty she-cat with strange almost flower-shaped spots, a bright pink nose, and amber eyes.

**Nettlesting- **Small she-cat with long claws and green eyes.

**Talloak-** Skinny tom with spindly long legs and amber eyes

**Boulderheart- **Large tom with broad shoulders, gray spots and gray eyes.

**Lightmoon- **Slender golden she-cat with barely distinguishable darker golden spots, with one green eye and one blind blue eye

**Queens:**

**Rosebud- **Slender she-cat with a pink nose and gray eyes. Mother of Talloak's kits: Whitekit (Tom with unusual white spots on his head, chest, and paws), Longkit (Very small tom with long legs and ears that are much too large for his head)

**Elders:**

**Mudsplash- **She-cat with a dull brown pelt and darker brown spots, brown eyes.

**Whisperingwind- **Skinny almost gaunt-looking tom, amber eyes.

LionClan

**Leader: Sunstar- **Large golden tom with a glorious mane and amber eyes

**Deputy: Raintail- **Pale gold tom with blue eyes.

**Healer:** **Mintleaf-** Bright-gold she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Blazefur- **Reddish-gold tom with amber eyes.

**Shiverpelt- **Pale almost-white she-cat with pale gray almost-white eyes.

**Goldenleaf-** Deep gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Tinyroar- **Unusually small golden tom with green eyes.

**Cloudchase- **Long-legged tom with pale gold fur and blue eyes.

**Dawnlight**- She cat with a slightly red hue to her gold fur, brown eyes.

**Petalfall- **Pretty golden she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Thundercloud- **Tom with a dark gold almost- brown pelt and amber eyes.

**Runningflame-** Lean tom long legs and brown eyes

**Morningbird-** Slender she-cat with pale red-gold fur and blue eyes

**Fallenpine**- Gold-brown tom with amber eyes the color of autumn leaves

**Elders:**

**Braveclaw- **Deep gold tom with broad shoulders that reveal the fact that he was once a formidable fighter, amber eyes.

TigerClan

**Leader: Swiftstar- **Lean she-cat with an orange pelt, thin black stripes, and blue eyes

**Deputy: Shadowstep- **large tom with a dark orange pelt and thick black stripes, amber eyes.

**Healer: Windflight-** pale orange tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice:** **Ivyshade**

**Warriors:**

**Flamestripe-** Tom with a pelt more red than orange and dark black stripes, green eyes.

**Hailfur-** White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes.

**Poppytail- **Bright-orange she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes.

**Falconswoop- **Tom with lots of thick black stripes and dark eyes.

**Rushstream- **She- cat with stripes running along her flank instead of across her back and blue eyes.

**Darkpool- **She-cat with dark orange fur, thick black stripes, a black tail, and brown eyes.

**Iceflower-** White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes.

**Dayblaze**- Tom with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes.

**Beestripe- **She-cat with unusual golden fur, dark stripes, and blue eyes

**Brightfire**- She-cat with pale orange almost-white fur and black stripes.

**Apprentices:**

**Ivyshade- **Pretty she-cat with bright orange fur, silver-gray stripes and brilliant green eyes.

**Elders:**

**Brokenshadow- **Frail tom with dark orange fur, thin stripes, and dark eyes.

**Darkmoon POV**

I padded quickly through the camp entrance and headed straight toward the Greatstump, my heart felt like it was trying to fly out of my chest, but I was determined. _I_ _am tired of living like this! I've got to end this torment now! _I leapt up to stand on the Greatstump. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Greatstump for a clan meeting!" I called out the familiar summons, my tail twitching with nerves my heart heavy with pain and regret.

The clan stooped what they were doing to stare at me. "What do you think you're doing? The stump's for clan leaders and deputies!" Mudsplash hissed

"Stormstar do you know anything about this?" hissed Whisperingwind

Stormstar shook his head but he said calmly, "Let's hear what she has to say." He gave me a small nod of encouragement.

I continued, "I can't take it anymore! The guilt is killing me! I killed Emberspots!" The gathered cats stared in shocked horror, Hawksight at the edge of the group was no exception, and his blue gaze was filled with shock as he stared at me. I looked down at my paws for a moment overcome with guilt as I waited for the clan to quiet down. When I looked up I avoided Hawksight's gaze and my voice trembled as I went on, "Emberspots was planning on revealing Dapplepatch's secret at the next Meet-Moon. A secret about how she broke the Warrior Laws, that Emberspots was not my father, that my father was a LionClan warrior." Even more shocked gasps and murmurs broke out in the clearing. Hawksight said nothing but kept on staring at me. I continued my voice trembling as I said, "So I killed him. I couldn't let him destroy my clan. But the guilt over-came me until I couldn't hide it anymore. I'm sorry!" I let out a mournful wail before leaping down from the Greatstump and charging through the bramble barrier out of the camp. _I have to fet out of here! I can't stay, if I stay they'll cast me out! I can't live outside the Warrior Laws I just can't! _

I raced through the forest dimly aware of Hawksight chasing after me. "Lightmoon!" calling for a cat who no longer existed, who died when I decided to kill Emberspots. But I did not dare look as I raced through the forest until I came to the edge of the gorge. _"Would I drown if I fell over the edge into the river?" _

_ "If you weren't crushed by the impact of hitting the water from this height first."_ Eaglescar's words came back to me. I hesitated on the edge of the cliff, I needed to see Hawksight one more time, I wanted his face to be the last one I saw. I turned to face Hawksight and wished I hadn't; his blind blue eyes were filled with horror. _He hates me._ The look in his eyes gave me the strength I needed, I turned back to the gorge, closed my eyes, and jumped.

**Hawksight POV**

I ran through the forest after Lightmoon, calling her name, but she would not stop. I was shocked to learn that Lightmoon had killed Emberspots. I knew that she would have to face the consequences for her actions- most likely exile. However, I couldn't help but love her, even now, and what ever her punishment was I didn't care- I would follow her into exile if I had to. At last Lightmoon skidded to a halt at the edge of the gorge. There was a long pause then a scrape of gravel announced her jump from the edge.

"Lightmoon No!" I yowled as Lightmoon disappeared over the edge of the gorge. I rushed to the edge of the cliff where I hesitated deciding whether or not to leap in after her. Making my choice, I bunched my muscles ready to leap after Lightmoon in the faint hope of saving her, but before I could a large weight slammed into me rolling me away from the edge of the gorge. Eaglescar's scent reached me and I felt the grief rolling off him in waves, as Lightmoon's former mentor held me down for a moment before letting me rise to my paws.

Once I was back on my paws Eaglescar said gently, "Its no use Hawksight, she made her choice." Grief filled my heart as I knew his words were true, I cast one last blind grief-stricken look over the edge of the gorge before following Eaglescar back the way we came.

**A/N: Only one more chapter left in this story before we have to let Lightmoon/Darkmoon rest in peace Thank you all for being so supportive!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for your wonderful reviews! Here is the last chapter of Lightmoon/Darkmoon's story! Enjoy and thank you again for all of your support!**

**Darkmoon POV**

I let out a hiss and tear my eyes away from the pool. _No! I won't watch as my clan mates live __**loyal**__ lives! _I began to run, nothing existed here, nothing but me, the pool, and eternal darkness and I couldn't stand it anymore so I ran. Though time and distance do not exist in this place I felt as if I had run many river-lengths and many seasons before I caught sight of starlight up ahead. As I broke through the nothingness I was blinded briefly by the bright starlight, catching a glimpse of a gorgeous prey-rich forest, lit by stars and a full moon before darkness descended and the once prey and light-filled forest was dark, and eerily silent, there was no moon, no stars, and the trees seemed to glow in some eerie half-light with no discernable source. I looked up and could not tell where trees ended and sky began. It was as if my mere presence had corrupted this once beautiful place. I turned and ran in a different direction.

Time and time again I found myself in starlight only to have it fall to darkness by my presence. Once, the star-place had a river and when this part of the forest turned dark I paused by the river, thirsty. The pool had been my only source of water and it was poisonous, of course I was dead so it couldn't kill me but it had left me in pain for what had felt like moons. The river, however, had been clear and shiny before my presence turned it dark so I figured it must be clean. I bent my head to lap up the dark, inky, water and drew back, horrified by the sickeningly familiar taste in my mouth. The river did not run with water but with blood! Spitting the thick liquid out of my mouth, I turned and ran back the way I came.

The next time I came across the starlight place I kept running, trying to outrun the darkness following in my wake. I skid to a stop as three cats suddenly appear in my path. Panting, I meet the blue-gray eyes of Frostwhisker. Behind the former LeopardClan Healer are a lion and a tiger- who I assume were once Healers of their respective clans. Frostwhisker's eyes are filled with a mix of sorrow, regret, and pity, and as I draw my eyes away- having no desire for his pity- I see that his pelt- as well as those of the other two cats- seem to be made of stars.

"This must stop." Frostwhisker says, voice icily calm.

"You are destroying the territory of the stars- territory that has existed for countless seasons." Said the tiger, his amber eyes cold, and his tone harsh.

"What's the matter?" I sneer, "Scared?"

The tiger- who was awfully hotheaded for a Healer and a Star- tensed as if he were about to attack. The lion barred the tiger's way with her tail, "Calm yourself Blazeheart. She knows not what she does." She scolds before turning kind blue eyes on me, "We have come to make a deal."

"What kind of deal? I stop destroying your home and you let me join your ranks?" I snarl, "Why would I want to join you? I lived for your precious Laws, I _killed _for them, and I died rather than live outside of them yet you cast me out as if I'm not good enough to be a _Star_."

Frostwhisker's voice is sympathetic when he says, "Even if we wanted to we could not let you join our ranks."

Blazeheart interrupts, his vice filled with contempt as he adds, "You killed yes, your own father!"

"Emberspots was not my father!" I hiss

"Not by blood but he raised you as his own, and still you killed him and when it came time to face the consequences you killed yourself rather than face your punishment like a true warrior. The likes of you will never be allowed into the territory of the Stars!" Blazeheart spat.

The lion gives Blazeheart a glare before turning to me, "You are the first to betray her clan in such a way as to be cast out from the Stars. But you will not be the last. Others will come whose deeds are far worse than yours, and like you they will not be content to stay within the realm of darkness." I shivered in spite of myself, her words sounded like a prophecy. The she-cat continued, "The deal is this: The Stars will give up some of our territory and in exchange-"

I interrupt, "Let me guess, in exchange I fight for you when these other dark cats rise against you."

The lion shakes her head, "No we cannot force you to fight on the side of the Stars. In exchange for some of our territory you must never cross our borders again with evil in your heart."

I think about it for a moment before nodding and lifting a paw and slicing through the pad, causing blood to ooze out. I lift the bloody paw and place it in front of me to seal our agreement and to mark the new border. In silent agreement, Blazeheart and the lion she-cat step back to let my former clan mate make the deal. Frostwhisker does not bloody his paw but simply puts its shiny form over my dark one, sealing the deal.

At once the dark forest around me seems to solidify and stretch until it meets the invisible border, splitting the sky in two. If the intangibility of my old territory had made my mind unstable, the solidity of the new one stabilized me. Suddenly overwhelmed with regret and sorrow, I met Frostwhisker's sympathetic eyes and said softly, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to go this far. For what its worth I'm grateful for what the Stars did here. If it comes to war between the Stars and the cats of the Dark Forest, I will always fight on the side of the Stars." Frostwhisker holds my gaze for a long time, at last he nods before turning and- followed by his two companions- disappears into the starlit forest.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the sad ending but as those of you who have read Dark Moon know, I don't typically like or write happy endings. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and if you haven't already you should read Dark Moon as this story is kind of a prequel to it. Farewell until next time .**


End file.
